Ride
by ShannynFaucheux
Summary: Oneshot pure FRUK smut. Light BDSM but harsh lovemaking. It's 18 guys so be aware. Still , it's readable.


Ride

'' _I played with that stupid frog and I lost it.''_ I thought to myself while I started to undress Francis. It is all started with a stupid card game. .

'' Ha-ha Francis Frogfoy. You can't win this game. Now suck it ''

'' If I win then you will be the one who suck. A thing. ''

'' You think so ? '' I mocked. _I was half drunk.._

'' Then let's bet. If i win, you 're going to have sex with me in a very kinky way. But if you win then i will do something you want. Deal ? '' Francis said while playing another card.

'' Deal Frogfoy. '' I scolded.

I lost it.

'' I see you in my room Arthur '' Francis whispered before he took his coat and leaved the room.

Now we are in his room , and I am undressing him. _I feel stupid._ When we're done with clothing , Francis put a hand on my chin and ordered me to look at him. '' If you don't want to do this then leave Arthur. I don't want to do something that you don't want to do ''. I gave him a ' i feel so sorry for myself ' smile. '' You win Bonnefoy. Have your prize '' I whispered last three words in a very seductive way. Francis laughed. Then we rolled onto bed , and I let Francis to kiss me , bite me and for other things he would want to do. He bit my neck very harshly. I heard him saying '' Let's make it a little kinky shall we ? '' Then he took a piece of rope and made me sat on my knees _for him._ First he made a knot around my neck then he tied my hands to my back with the rest of the rope. I was hardly breathing , _but somehow it felt amazing._ '' I should draw you like this sometime. You look stunning Arthur '' Francis sang happily. '' I am hardly breathing frog bastard. '' I grumbled while struggling to make ropes thicker. Francis leaned on my ear and whispered '' Then this means I did right , amour. '' He played with his dick . '' Now , Arthur. Hour ago , you were saying something about '' sucking '' '' He pulled my hair and shaked me for couple of times. I angrily smiled at him. '' I know what I said bloody frog. Stop shaking me. ''. Francis made an eye contact with me. '' Then you know what to do '' He demanded me to suck his now hard member. I hardly leaned and Francis put his erection in mouth. I started to suck it, he tasted so salty and sinful. '' Francis groaned with desire. '' Mon dieu! Arthur you're so good. We should play more card games ''. '' You better watch your words while your thing is in my mouth François. ''. I stopped sucking for second and playfully smirked. '' Okay, Arthur. Je suis desole.. '' Francis giggled. I tried to relax myself a little more and sucked his thing more faster. Then Francis took my hair , stopped me and started to came into my mouth. I was panting and shaking while turning back to my first place in bed. '' Now are you happy Frenchman ? '' I said while trying to catch my breath. Ropes were hurting my wrists. _I felt dizzy._

'' I can make love for couple of rounds. Mon Ange. ''. Just a blowjob wasn't enough for Francis. I knew it. Still , I looked at him with sad puppy eyes and begged. '' Can we finish for today ? ''. Francis answered my look with his 'revenge look ' and licked his two fingers. Then placed a hand on my arse and found that hole. '' Non . I don't want to finish for today but I will make it quick for you ''. He switched my direction and rested my head onto pillows. For final round , he raised my arse up in the air and placed his two fingers in my hole. He streched me.I cried out with pain and screamed '' I should never fucking play with you Bonnefoy. ''. Francis added the third finger. '' Yes , Arthur. You should never play with Bonnefoy. If you had your lesson , then let's finish this '' He stopped stretching me and slowly put his manhood into my perfectyle stretched hole . My pleasure mixed with pain , I gave him various throat noises while he started to ride me with the speed I have never experienced before . It was unusual for him , when we have sex he would never hurt me like this. It was unusual for him. He was driving me. _He was driving me crazy._ I felt tears near my cheeks , then hopeless , sobbed. '' Francis , S'il vous plait, Je ne me sens pas bien! '' Francis finally accepted and slowed himself. '' I am about to come. Let's make it together '' He emphatised my situation and untied my hands. I fastly preapeared myself , and we came together…

I couldn't pull myself , I almost fainted but Francis hold me , made me laid more properly on the bed and covered me with blankets. He lit a cigarette. '' Why ? '' I asked. I wanted to say more but I was hardly speaking , and breathing. Francis sighed. '' You're putting yourself in a danger all the time. I don't like this. ''.

'' I – WAS – DRUNK '' I barked.

'' I know. ''

'' I hate you Francis , you know that right ?

'' I know. Now , sleep. ''

He gave me the most gentle kiss I have ever had.

I don't understand this man...

Translatings ;

S'il vous plait, Je ne me sens pas bien = Please I don't feel well/good.

-I wrote this oneshot to beat the writer's block that I am having for couple of months.. Question is ? why did you write porn ? I don't know.. I was horny I guess.. I didn't checked for grammar mistakes and other stuff , but if there is any horrible mistakes then tell me . . Merci ^^


End file.
